


Ranking Up

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Splatoon
Genre: Because I can, Deceit and Remus are morally-grey at the start, Gen, I did my best to make the stuff from the game translate to a working world, Idk where they'll end up, Like the map in game and stuff, Splatoon 2 AU, Such as old maps, Will use some Splatoon 1 things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Despite only recently being allowed to join a Turf War team, Virgil - a young octoling - isn't feeling the greatest with his current team. It just so happens that one of the most successful teams are going to be losing a member and will be trying to find a new one. It's an attractive prospect to Virgil, but he's not sure if he can go through it or if he'd even be allowed in after... what happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is loose and I'm not really sure where this is going.
> 
> This first chapter is mostly just an introduction.

The young inkling ducked behind the wall that had already been inked by the other team, taking a moment to catch his breath. As he quickly covered the short wall with his own team’s ink colour, he had a chance to check the timer on the board just to the right of him. It showed the timer and a vague overhead map that updated constantly, along with each of the teams’ participants main weapons and status. The inkling was only interested in the timer, however. The match was almost over, there were only 30 seconds left. He grinned as he heard the unmistakable sound of an oncoming roller. The inkling prepared himself to dive out and attack, but the ground around him suddenly had several circles indicating the incoming ink missiles that were targeted on him.

“Shoot.” He muttered to himself before he dived into the ink and swam away from the attack, just moments before the missiles slammed into the ground and covered the spot in the other team’s ink. One of the last splashes of ink from the final missile managed to just catch the end of his squid-form’s tentacle, causing the inkling to wince slightly. It didn’t hurt exactly, just was uncomfortable to be covered in a different colour ink.

He was still able to get the drop on the oncoming roller, despite the clear indication that someone on the opposition had been nearby to them. In fact, their teammate’s attack distracted the roller and had them turning away from their intended path. This allowed the inkling to circle behind and get a good amount of damage on them before they could even retaliate. The opponent was splatted within seconds. The inkling, after taking a moment to celebrate getting yet another splat, used the last seconds of the match to cover as much of the ground that the roller had approached on as he could.

The buzzer sounded and all of the participants of the match stopped in their tracks. Across the map, the inkling could hear a splat bomb detonate and another set of missiles hit the ground, yet it didn’t faze him as he was sure that his team had won. The Ammo-Knights sponsored wristband pinged loudly and automatically opened its interface before the inkling’s face. All the previous information was currently greyed out and a new squid jump location had opened up. He placed his finger above the hologram map and immediately began the process of squid jumping to the spot. All the other participants of the battle were doing the same.

Their teams gathered and split to either side. The inkling was standing up front before his team, hands already resting on his hips victoriously. An overhead image of Kelp Dome appeared before them, with Judd and Mini Judd standing before either team. The drumroll began and the inkling puffed out his chest ready for his team’s victory.

“Why didn’t you let me get that last splat?!”

“Does it really matter who ‘got it’? Our team won.”

“Yes, it _does_ matter, Logan.”

A long-suffering sigh preceded Logan’s next retort. He was going to regret this, “And why is it so important, Roman?” That set off the red-eyed inkling that stood before him. Logan simply rolled his eyes and sat back in the metal chair, waiting for Roman to be finished.

Their team were meant to be relaxing and enjoying their victory by sitting just outside Jelfonzo’s gear shop, having already purchased some snack food from the Crust Bucket truck. But, of course, Roman wanted to discuss the finer details of their match, and apparently that involved Logan’s “splat stealing” in the last few seconds of the match. He had done no such thing and had simply been trying to help them out in the last moments of the game, by freeing up one more teammate to go ahead and continue covering turf. And it was a simple friendly match, a practice one at that. It wasn’t as if a win or loss would affect their ranking at all; nothing they’d just gotten reflected on them at all or did anything for their current place in the league. Roman really did pull at Logan’s last nerve sometimes. He just wished he could-

There was a light touch on his arm that had his eyes fixing on another inkling who sat beside him at the table. He was kicking his legs back and forth, which was only possible because of his strangely short stature. The inkling that had rested a hand on Logan’s arm was giving him an impossibly soft, reassuring smile, which had him blushing a little before he turned away.

“Are you even listening to me?!”

Roman gathered both of the sitting inklings attention, his hands on his hips as he stared at them both with narrowed eyes. He seemed to be angry, but it was all a normal part of their dynamic.

The shorter of them giggled happily, “Sorry, Ro. I think we’re both a little tired after that match!”

The standing inkling immediately put a hand to his forehead and dramatically cried out, “My own team won’t even listen to my woes. It wounds me so! Especially from my longest standing friend, Patton, betraying me like that! How can I go on in this world?” His display caught the attention of some of the surrounding kids, some of whom seemed to be interested in what was going on.

Logan sipped at his drink, purposefully leaving a moment of silence before he spoke, “I do not believe that having a team is conducive to staying alive.”

That had Roman dropping his theatrics and simply pouting at his stoic teammate, “You know what I mean!”

Before the argument could progress, the fourth member of their team approached and stood next to Roman. The eccentric inkling went to wrap an arm around the other, but he was rebuffed quickly.

“Thomas… what’s going on? You look upset about something?” Patton questioned, cutting across Roman’s insulted rhetoric that he was spewing. Thankfully, the question got the red-eyed inkling to quieten down and pay attention.

“Uh yeah, guys… I just had to tell you something.” Thomas swallowed hard, eyes darting from one teammate to another. Each of them were staring back at him, all with their own level of concern. “Ah, well, uh… I’m going to have to quit. The team, I mean.”

“WHAT?!”

The team all jumped harshly at Roman’s loud screech, which regained the attention of the surrounding population of Inkopolis Square. Only this time, the entire plaza went silent and focused in on the small group.

Thomas awkwardly coughed and avoided eye contact, “Yeah, I’m sorry… I just got, uh… well, you know how my parents took me to that audition thing…”

“No. Way. Shut up.” Roman interrupted, his eyes wide with disbelief. “You got it?!” Thomas nodded lightly, clearly a little uncomfortable, but Roman’s next outburst had him jumping in shock once more, “THOMAS, THAT IS FANTASTIC!”

Across the table, Patton was clapping his hands together and squealing, whilst writhing with glee in the chair, “That’s wonderful news! You’ll be amazing, kiddo!”

Logan simply smiled softly and nodded his head in acknowledgement, “That is a great opportunity for you, Thomas. I am pleased for you.”

The inkling was surprised. His gaze flicked between each of his teammates, “You mean… you’re not mad at me? For having to leave?”

Patton and Logan both shook their heads, while Roman scoffed, “While I may not like that you are having to depart from our small band of brothers, this is a great opportunity for you to rise like the star you were born to be, Thomas. This is what you’ve been working towards all of your life. If you did not leave to pursue it, I would likely have to kick you from this team so you would!”

The four continued to chat loudly, trying to gain every scrap of information they could about Thomas’ next step in life as well as thinking about what that could lead to. Several kids around them were passively listening and dropped by the conversation to congratulate Thomas, despite not truly understanding what it was.

One kid in particular was sitting with their back against the wall of Jelfonzo’s shop, just around the corner from the table were the group were sat. He was listening intently in on their conversation. He’d watched their previous battle as well as several others in the past. Something about their casual nature, their confidence in talking about things so loudly in a public space, about their vibes just drew the young octoling towards the group. They seemed so happy and content, despite their usual bickering back and forth banter. There was something there within him that he couldn’t quite understand, an odd feeling that he felt when looking at them in particular.

As he was focusing on listening in on the other group, a shadow fell across him. The octoling immediately snapped his head up, tensing and fighting not to yelp in fear.

“There you are, Virgil. I had wondered where you’d run off to.” The smooth, silky voice sent unpleasant shivers down Virgil’s back. “What are you doing? Trying to hide?”

He stood and brushed himself off. Virgil crossed an arm over his body and held the other at the elbow nervously, “No, I just wanted to… come and chill out here. Is… is that okay?”

“Oh, it’s definitely okay. It’s not like we specifically said we were meeting up to practice or anything…”

Virgil swallowed hard and went to begin apologising, but an arm wrapped around his shoulder and a new voice stopped him before he started.

“Come on, D. We found him, we’re still early. It’s not a problem.”

The octoling before the pair put his hand over his chest and bowed slightly, a sarcastic smile tugging at his lips. “Many apologies to you both. You are so right. I have absolutely no right, as the leader of this team, to be wondering where my teammates are, especially when we all agreed to a time and place to meet. Obviously I must be th-”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let’s go.”

The octoling who’d wrapped his arm around Virgil’s shoulders pulled him along, towards the entrance to Deca Tower. Even though the brand new 18K Aviators the octoling wore covered most of his facial expression, Virgil was able to make out the light air of annoyance that radiated from the kid.

They passed by the group who Virgil had been listening in on, watching as Roman gave them both a slight once over. He seemed a little irritated by their presence, which made Virgil duck his head and ignore them all.

“Thanks Remy…” Virgil muttered under his breath just as they passed through the doors into the lobby.

“Whatever. Just don’t push his buttons like that.” Remy tossed a look over his shoulder, watching as their team leader passed them by and began to talk to the receptionist. “You know that’s a bad idea. Just be a good boy and turn up on time. You know what will happen if you don’t, right?” Virgil nodded in response, which seemed to satisfy his friend, “Good. Lets just get this over with.”

The two octolings joined their other teammate at the desk, waiting for the receptionist to tell them where they needed to go. During this moment, the doors opened again which caused Virgil to look over. An unmistakable figure walked through from the outside, looking far too pleased with himself whilst being covered in – and smelling like – paint.

As the other kid approached, all of their gathered team seemed to sense him coming and have their own less than pleased reactions to the scent.

“At least it’s better than the last time…” Remy sighed, wrinkling his nose and sending a side glance towards the offender.

“What was wrong with the last time?” The kid asked, circling around to stand next to their team’s leader.

“Salmonid ink smells so bad.”

“I don’t think so!”

“Yeah, we know.”

As the newly arrived octoling went to rest his arms on the reception desk, the team leader stopped him dead by grasping his shoulder, “Remus. No paint on surfaces that are not outside, or did you already forget that?”

“Of course, I didn’t! I just don’t care!” Remus grinned. He rolled his shoulder, which knocked the hand from it. Instead of returning to lean on the desk, he threw both of his arms around the one that had stopped him before whilst flicking the other’s bottom lip with a paint-coated finger, “No pouting. You love me really, Declyn. Come on, admit it…”

Declyn rolled his eyes, thanking the receptionist who’d seem a little put off by Remus’ actions, before turning and walking towards one of the battle lobbies. Remus was still holding on tightly, but at least the octoling was moving, “Yes, Remus. I most _definitely_ do love you.”

The sarcasm was seemingly lost on Remus, who nuzzled his paint-smeared face into Declyn’s shoulder like some kind of deranged kitten. Virgil and Remy followed at a short distance, both not saying anything about the scene before them.

In the lobby, Remus let go in order to go searching through the weapons cache that was available to them. The other members of the team did the same. Virgil cautiously approached the furthest machine and presented his ID card, which brought up his weapon stock. It was fairly limited, as he’d only recently started battling and had very little money to spare – but Remy had been kind enough to give him enough to buy whatever he wanted as his first weapon. He swiped through and found his Undercover Brella, selecting it immediately. He then logged out of the system and stood beside the screen, watching his teammates.

Remy was already done, sipping on a drink that he’s managed to slip past the receptionist. He was sat on the floor, just relaxing as if he had no cares at all. It made Virgil a little jealous. He wished he could have so little care, like Remy did. Declyn made eye contact with him and smiled a small, yet somehow sinister smile as he crossed the room to see how Remus was doing with picking his weapon.

“I just can’t decide!” Remus said loudly, in response to Declyn’s quiet murmur. He seemed to be stuck between picking the Bloblobber and the Goo Tuber; both weapons which made Virgil’s brow furrow in confusion. Remus seemed to enjoy weapons that did weird things and weapons that most other teams despised, and it just confused Virgil to no end. The octoling was like that generally, in fact, and Virgil was trying to stop figuring him out.

Eventually, Remus decided on his Goo Tuber. Within moments of him picking his weapon, the doors opened, and many small jellyfish came in holding their weapons. Declyn approached the one holding his Dualie Squelchers and took them without a word, before heading to the exit on the opposite side of the room. As he had waited for his brella to reach him, Virgil let out an amused snort as he watched five jellyfish carry Remy’s precious Heavy Splatling over to him. Remy picked it up with a soft thanks, but he turned before he could see the five jellyfish almost melt in exhaustion.

“Thank you.” Virgil muttered to the one who handed him his Undercover Brella. He smiled a little, which seemed to make the jellyfish wiggle in happiness before it turned and left. Virgil felt a small burst of warmth as he crossed the room to join his other teammates at the exit.

Minutes later, Remus had his Goo Tuber in hand and the four were ready to go. They teleported into the spawn point of the long-abandoned Bluefin Depot in their octopus form. Virgil’s eyes darted between his team, their silence – while normal – unnerving him. He didn’t have long to think about what to do, however, as they reformed back into their human forms along with the other team and the practice match began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you need a map to help visualise a bit of this, I have a top down view of it linked [right here.](https://cdn.wikimg.net/en/splatoonwiki/images/4/40/Map_Bluefin_Depot_Turf_War_Overhead.png)

Roman had managed to talk Thomas into doing one final match with them, as he would be having to leave by the end of the day as his responsibilities would be changing almost immediately. They found that a match was already scheduled, and, by some miracle, one team had dropped out at the last second.

After getting their weapons and appearing in their spawn point, the four inklings had a very brief discussion about their tactics. And by “discussion about their tactics”, it really meant Roman was trying to bolster their morale by loudly proclaiming various things.

“Of course, this shall be our greatest game yet! A perfect send-off for our fantastically talented teammate, who is moving on to bigger and better things!” He threw an arm around Thomas, right after they’d materialised in their human forms.

Before anyone could get a word in, the game had begun.

Patton was the first out, running along the ground with his roller. He turned off to the left almost immediately and continued off in that direction. Roman took the other side, going right, using the wide spray of his ink from the aerospray in his hands to full effect. Thomas and Logan both headed straight ahead, covering as much of the ground as they could during their descent to the lower parts of the stage. As Thomas dove off of the edge and down the ground below, assisting Patton in covering the turf on that side, Logan stayed above and took a spot in a high up area nearby, using the scope on his black and white charger to keep an eye out for the opposing team.

While Roman’s team were co-ordinated in their efforts, the other team were not exactly up to the same standard.

Remus powered ahead immediately, spam shooting out ink from his charger and just trying to get to the centre as quick as he could. Declyn followed him, only vaguely covering the turf around the path that Remus had already created for him, and it was simply to build up his special meter quickly. Remy charged up his splatling, slowly heading to the opposite side from his eager teammates. After being able to let out his full charge, he ducked into the ink and headed off to try and cover as much turf as he could. This left Virgil to pick up the slack. He stayed back and covered anything that was left uninked, staying out of the fighting as much as possible for the time being.

The match was halfway through when things started to get serious and the splats started to become more frequent.

Roman had invaded the other team’s side fairly early on and gotten a couple of good splats on Virgil, who’d always had his back to him. Sure, it was a little cowardly to take someone out from behind when they had no idea you were there, but it wasn’t like it really mattered in the grand scheme of things. At one point, after respawning from being splatted by the other team’s splatling, Roman had immediately swum towards the left side and been intent on getting back to the other team’s side. However, the same octoling he’d splatted before was standing between him and that target, so Roman knew he had to try and take him out.

He snuck up and tried to surprise him, trying to take the octoling head on, but that was foolish in hindsight. Virgil immediately yelped and let out a shot from his brella, letting the shield of it pop open and block Roman’s shots. This frustrated the aerospray user, who then attempted to get around to shoot at the opposing octoling. Virgil, however, was good at turning in just the right way to block every shot, until the brella’s shield popped off the end and headed towards the inkling. He slipped into the ink and swam out of the path of the shield. And right into a hidden ink mine just to the side of him. Which blew up in his face, administering a fair amount of damage.

The inkling winced as he was forcibly pushed back into his human form from being stuck in the enemy ink. As he attempted to escape, Virgil was able to hit him with just enough damage that it splatted him right then and there.

Roman growled upon respawning, stamping his foot like a petulant toddler before joining back into the match, “I hate brellas…” he muttered under his breath before diving back into the ink.

Patton had seen all of that go down, but from the opposite side of the water that separated the bottom halves of the map. He wasn’t thinking too much about it thought he was content to just run and paint with his roller. Patton swam up the ink to the upper level that held the opposing team’s respawn point and immediately threw his roller down once at the top. He’d not been expecting anyone to be there, let alone anyone to get splatted by it. But someone had been. Patton paused for a second, a little shocked that he’d done that.

But he didn’t have much time to think, as the unmistakable sound of a charging splatling reached his ears. Patton’s head snapped up to see Remy aiming directly at him. In a moment of panic, the inkling slapped the button on the side of his roller and activated his special, trapping him inside the hamster ball-like contraption.

“Runrunrunrunrunrun.” Patton squeaked to himself as he rolled as fast as he could away from the now-incoming barrage of enemy ink. Some of it ended up hitting the ball, which made Patton flinch slightly, but he was safe in the plastic ball. He ran until he dropped down onto the opposing side of the lower part he’d been on before and then he detonated the ball, covering a wide radius in his team’s ink colour. He felt like he could breathe and was safe again, so Patton went to keep covering turf wherever he could find, but suddenly felt a sight lock onto his back.

With a quick glance behind him, he could see the sight line of the charger from the other team aimed directly at his back. Patton braced himself for the incoming splat, but found that it never came, despite the fact he could clearly hear the sound of someone being splatted from nearby. He turned fully to look at where the goo tuber user had been, only to find that he was gone. Patton grinned and shouted up to the air, “Thanks Logan!” He then continued on his way.

The inkling in question quirked the corner of his mouth into a small smile. It was a tradition for his team to thank him like that if they realised he’d helped them out with his charger. It was nice, made him feel appreciated. Logan revelled in the feeling for a moment before getting back to looking through his scope for another target.

Then he stopped and dropped the weapon from his eye. There was that sound again. The sound of the splatling charging. And it was clearly almost done. Logan shifted his eyes back to where Patton had been when he was about to be splatted and found the splatling user standing there, aiming up at him.

“Oh sh-” was all Logan could manage to get out before the ink came at him, splatting him easily, even as he tried to get away. The bespectacled inkling respawned with a slight sigh of disappointment, but quickly headed off to find a new perch and assist his team once more.

As Logan swam past, Thomas threw him a quick smile. He’d had a fairly uneventful game, just doing his own thing. Sure, a few splats here and there had occurred around him or to him or by him, but it was nothing special. He was just enjoying himself.

He dropped down from his team’s side back into the lower section, finding himself following Roman’s path. Thomas ended up covering the opposite side of the short walls that provided some sort of divide to the platform. He expected to round the corner and find himself face-to-face with Roman, but that was not the case. Instead of lingering on it, Thomas merely shrugged it off and headed up the wall.

Had he looked behind, however, he would have witnessed the meeting of two opposing forces. Both having lowered their weapons for a moment as they took in the shock.

Roman’s mouth hung open slightly, as he seemed to search for words to say.

Remus simply stared with wide eyes, his posture softened.

Then a wide, unhinged smile grew on the octoling’s face and he tensed up significantly. His features darkened, a fire coming over his eyes as he rose up the end of his goo tuber to point directly at the inkling before him.

The shot he intended to hit Roman missed, due to the inkling dropping into the ink and moving out of the way. He’d also seemed to come out of his reverie and was ready to fight.

“Roman~” came Remus’ sing-song voice, spine-tinglingly creepy and soft as he slowly walked.

Roman was still hidden in the ink, taking his time to swim around the centre walls in order to attempt to get behind the octoling.

“Come now, brother. Aren’t you just so _happy_ to see me?” Remus called once more. The slow sound of his steps in the ink and the short bursts of ink firing from his weapon set every single one of Roman’s nerves on edge. It was in this moment that he cursed his lack of ninja squid, that one specific add on would make this situation so much less stressful.

Suddenly, something hit Roman and he flinched. He’d somehow gotten lost in his thoughts and miscalculated how wide the wall was. He’d hit it straight on.

“I hear you!” Remus shouted, his footsteps now fast as he ran towards the noise. Roman quickly returned to human form and aimed his aerospray in the direction that Remus was clearly coming from. It took no time, once the octoling was in range, for him to be dealt with.

Roman took a moment to reflect. This was the last place he’d ever thought he’d see his twin again… yet it had happened. He quickly ended up swimming away as another member of the opposing team drew closer to his location.

Everything continued to escalate. Turf being inked and reinked over and over, both inklings and octolings finding themselves being splatted. Mostly inklings, especially in the latter half of the game, as the dualie user on the other team seemed to have an uncanny ability to know exactly where they were at all times, using that to pop out from behind Patton to splat him several times, as well as find Logan and Thomas in their far off corners of the map.

Logan became suspicious after he’d respawned and headed back out of the spawn point towards another good charger location he was familiar with on this map. As he headed in that direction, he noticed that the dualie user was already right on Roman’s tail and – after splatting the inkling – then immediately turned towards the direction Patton was in.

The sceptical inkling kept a closer eye on the dualie user as the game continued. Whenever he had a chance, Logan searched for the bright yellow of their eyes and the punk boots they wore. It was only in the final few seconds that Logan’s suspicions were confirmed.

Declyn had gotten careless. He knew his team were going to win, especially after his little experiment had worked like a dream. He’d barely noticed that Logan’s scope was directed at him when he pulled up the holo map from his wrist and took it in. He looked for his next target.

Logan was immediately floored. The map that he was seeing from the dualie user was not what he should have been seeing. He could see that _his _team’s information was present, not the dualies’ team. It explained a hell of a lot. There was no way that the octoling would have been able to know where each of them were at all times without something like that. Logan wanted to shout something about it, but the countdown had finished. The game was over.

They all jumped to the results room. Logan stared across to the opposing team, taking them all in properly for the first time. The dualie user looked far too pleased and confident, as if he knew that his team had won thanks to his cheating. The goo tuber user was seemingly focused solely on Roman, who was pointedly ignoring him. The brella user was nervously staring at the ground, his arms wrapped around himself in what seemed to be an attempt to blend into the dark walls of the room. The splatling user seemed absolutely bored out of his mind. He was sat on the floor; one leg outstretched, the other bent, as he looked over his weapon.

Logan didn’t pay attention to the results. He was busy focusing on the odd team they’d just fought against. They didn’t seem to make much sense as a group.

“Good job, Virgil.”

All eight of the combatants were standing just outside the automatic doors of Deca Tower. The inklings were ignoring the octolings. Virgil felt his cheeks heat as Declyn’s hand clapped onto his shoulder and his loud compliment got the attention of the red-eyed inkling.

Virgil curled in on himself a little, “It was nothing. I just… covered the turf. Like the game says.”

“Don’t be so modest, Virgil. You did _so _good. Much better than the other team. We could all see your score!” Declyn’s voice rose slightly at his slight to the others in the small area, clearly in an attempt to get a rise out of them.

The red-eyed inkling seemed about ready to say something, but the other three stopped him.

“Come on, Roman. Let’s head out.”

The four of them walked away from the group of octolings. Virgil watched them go, a little pool of guilt forming in his stomach. The fact that the red-ey- Roman glared at each of them in turn over his shoulder, before tossing his head back and stalking off with his group made Virgil feel even worse.

Remus, however, seemed to find it utterly hilarious as he started cackling uncontrollably. He threw an arm around Declyn’s shoulder and practically draped himself against the other octoling, “That was wonderful! I could kiss you for that! ….in fact…” Remus’ attempt was cut off by Declyn’s hand coming up and blocking his lips.

“Thank you. Either way, our entertainment has left. Wonderful job today. We’ll talk about the next practice soon.” Declyn threw out casually as he wandered off, leaving Remus to catch up and trot along behind him like a small, very strange puppy.

Virgil turned to his final teammate, watching Remy stare at his phone screen. Upon realising he was being watched, the sunglasses wearing octoling looked up. He noticed that it was only him and Virgil now, and that the sun was beginning to set. With a grunt of effort, Remy pushed himself off of the wall.

“Come on. We should get you home before your parents kill me.”

Remy walked ahead without a warning. Virgil jogged to catch up. He still felt guilty about the fact they’d won that match. Something inside of him knew that they really didn’t deserve it, but there was no proof. Either way, Virgil was really happy to have been able to play today. Hopefully he’d be able to play again soon.


End file.
